


New Friends: Platonic Life Partners

by Eclipse9856



Series: New Friends [15]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Platonic Life Partners, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse9856/pseuds/Eclipse9856
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard's house guest becomes a roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends: Platonic Life Partners

"You mind if I eat the yogurt in your fridge?" Jim asked.

"Yes, I mind. You're allergic to strawberries. You have a death wish or something?" Leonard asked.

"I'm just hungry, Bones. How do you live with nothing to eat?" the blonde said as he peeled an orange.

"I had plenty of food until I gave you a key," the southerner pointed out. How the hell was he going to spend the next three weeks like this? If Jim actually left in three weeks.

Jim was having some work done on the shop and if the place wasn't the safest to live in before, it sure as hell wasn't now. One conversation and a pair of big, blue puppy dog eyes later and Leonard's spare room became Jim's temporary room... that was three months ago. The man himself wasn't that bad to live with but it took some getting used to. Jim was freakishly neat, cleaning up after himself and Leonard, but he also ate everything he could get his hands on.

"I guess this means we need to take a trip to the market," Jim smiled.

* * *

"What is with you?" Jim asked.

"You're not taking those sugar bombs into the apartment," Leonard said, putting the cereal back on the shelf.

"But, Bonesy…"

"Pick something else."

"You're so evil," Jim pouted.

"Don't you give me that look. I'm not gonna change my mind. You pick or you get stuck with what I pick," Leonard told him, ignoring the look from a pretty woman also in the aisle with them.

"Fine. How about Life?"

"That works," the doctor said. The woman laughed at them.

"You guys are so adorable," she told them.

"That's me and my Bones, here. Adorable," Jim smiled at her.

Leonard rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna go finish this list."

* * *

"Don't tell me you're jealous, Bonesy."

"Jealous of what?" Leonard asked as he put the groceries away.

"That I was talking to that girl," Jim smiled.

"You talk to every girl you encounter. Why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know. It's just the vibe I got from you."

Leonard shrugged, "I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure out when we went from being friends to platonic life partners."


End file.
